


Why Kira Really loves Odo

by Hoplite39



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoplite39/pseuds/Hoplite39
Summary: One Shot: Kira feels guilty when she falls for the Charms of Captain Sisko. Warning: Includes some light sexual content and references, thus the M rating.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Why Kira Really loves Odo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN

WHY KIRA REALLY LOVES ODO

The door slid open and Major Kira Nerys strode into the captain's office in her usual purposeful way. As she expected, Captain Benjamin Sisko was sitting behind his desk, throwing his baseball from hand to hand.

"You wanted to see me, captain?" Kira smiled cordially, using the usual formal, but amicable, tone she normally employed with the captain.

"Good day, major."

Kira felt the captain's gaze drift from her pretty face down to the outline of her pert breasts, barely contained within her close fitting red jumpsuit.

"I have been in touch with the prophets…" Said Sisko, his gaze shifting from her breasts, down to her well shaped thighs, and then back up to her cute hamster-like facial features.

"Er, yes captain." Kira felt uneasy as Sisko continued to gaze at her, gripping the baseball ever tighter as he toyed with it in his hands.

"And they want me to show their appreciation for you." Sisko looked intently into her eyes, before his gaze again drifted down to her breasts and hips.

"I feel honoured." Kira blushed as she felt the Emissary's eyes caress every part of her body. "And, er, how would they like to show this appreciation?"

Sisko leaned back in his chair and threw the baseball in the air a couple of times. "Come over here, Major." He said in his usual assertive suave way. "Come a little closer."

"Yes, captain." Despite her trembling legs, Kira managed to maneuver around the desk, placing herself directly in front of the Emissary of the prophets.

Sisko looked her up and down for a moment, drinking in every detail of her athletic, but supple figure through the fabric of her red, but not really regulation, Bajoran uniform.

Sisko put the baseball down gently on the desk and leaned forward. He looked Kira in the eyes.

"The prophets have asked me as their emissary…" Kira eyes went wide as she felt Sisko's hands on her waist and his gaze fixed on her breasts straight in front of him. "...to express their admiration for your incredible beauty in spirit…"

Kira gasped as Sisko's hands moved up to cup her firm breasts.

"...and in body."

"Oh, captain Sisko." Kira's voiced wavered as she felt the fingers of Sisko's strong hands caress the length of her body. "I really don't think this is appropriate."

"I'm only expressing the will of the prophets." Sisko grabbed Kira by the hips and pulled her close. "You don't want to disappoint the prophets do you?"

"Of course not," Gasped Kira. "But what about, Kasidy, captain?"

"Oh, don't worry about Kasidy. She would understand." Sisko firmly pulled Kira closer to him. "I have a mission from the prophets. She would not want me to disappoint them." Sisko embraced Kira and buried his face between her breasts.

"Oh, captain." Kira gasped, pushing Sisko's face more firmly against her. "We really shouldn't."

After a long moment, Sisko managed to reluctantly detach his face from Kira's magnificent boobies and removed his groping hands from her firm round buttocks.

"Now, Major, why don't you come and sit with me for a while?"

Kira squealed as Sisko pulled her down firmly to sit on his lap and felt something long and hard press against her ass-cheeks. "Oh, emissary!"

Sisko looked at her for a moment. "You are so beautiful, Major." He gently kissed her neck as his hands fondled her body. "The prophets and I, their emissary, are fortunate to have a woman such as you at our disposal."

"Oh, captain." Kira sighed as Sisko's lips brushed against the skin of her neck and his strong gentle hands caressed her body. "But what about poor Odo"? She gasped.

"You really love, Odo. Don't you." Sisko said, continuing to kiss her.

"I love him more than you can imagine." She sighed.

Sisko smiled and frowned. He looked into Kira's eyes "I can never understand it." He brushed the fringe of her hair to one side and kissed her on the cheek. "What does such a magnificently beautiful caring passionate woman like you see in such a serious morose shapeshifter."

Sisko kissed her on the lips and Kira responded.

"Because he is strong...kind...and gentle." Kira caressed Sisko's scalp and kissed him gently on the lips after each word..

"And what else?" Sisko grinned maliciously.

"And because he loves me more than anything…"

"I know that to be true. What man could resist you." Sisko pulled her closely and kissed her passionately on the lips. "And what else? Tell me."

"And because he will do anything for me." She gazed into Sisko's eyes. "And be anyone for me."

Sisko chuckled and kissed her again. "Oh, you are so naughty Nerys."

Kira giggled and smiled. "And I imagine things are about to get even naughtier."

Their subsequent passionate kiss was interrupted by a female voice over the comm.

"Security Chief Odo to the promenade. There is a disturbance outside Quarks."

Sisko sighed and detached himself reluctantly from Kira's hot lips.

"You don't have to go, do you?" She whispered, kissing him on the neck. "I'm sure Odo's people can deal with a minor disturbance."

"No. I must go." Said Sisko. "They wouldn't have called if they didn't need him. They were left specific instructions."

Kira sighed with disappointment, kissed Sisko one more time, and lifted herself from his lap.

"I guess you better go then." She said.

Sisko lifted himself from the chair.

"Yes, I'd better."

Sisko transformed into a metallic liquid state before reforming into Chief Security Odo.

Kira smiled and put her arms around Odo's neck. "You're back."

"Yes, I'm back." Odo said in his usual gruff voice. "Have you found everything satisfactory so far, major?"

"Everything was just perfect." Kira smiled. "Even if you did lay it on a bit thick with the prophets."

"Mmm."

"Don't worry." she smiled and touched him gently on the lip with her finger. "I loved it." She whispered. "Every moment of it."

"How could you be sure it wasn't the real captain Sisko?"

"I checked that the captain was in his quarters before coming here and.." Kira gigged.

"And..?" Odo frowned.

"Only you have those gorgeous bedroom eyes." She kissed him on the cheek. "You can't hide them, no matter who you impersonate."

"Mmm. Yes, well, we better not let anyone know that I can impersonate humanoids. Otherwise there may be problems."

"Don't worry." Kira said. "No one will find out. We wouldn't want anything to ruin our fun.

Odo chuckled and kissed Kira back. "No, we wouldn't want that."

After another passionate kiss, Kira pulled herself away from Odo.

"Well, you should go and see to that disturbance. The bridge crew will be back from their break in less than an hour. We shouldn't waste our time alone up here."

"Indeed." Said Odo, "If it is a minor disturbance, I should be back in less than 30 minutes."

"Because I'm really anxious…" Kira pouted at him in feigned shyness. "...to find out what the prophets and the Sisko have planned for me."

"In that case, I'll make it less than 15."

Odo swiftly departed the captain's office and headed briskly towards the turbo lift.

Kira sat back in the captain's chair, lay her booted feet on the desk and picked up Sisko's favourite baseball. She opened the desk drawer and was delighted to find a second baseball lying within. Kira smiled and giggled as she played with the two baseballs in her hands, impatiently awaiting Odo's return. She couldn't wait to see the look on the Emissary's face when he saw her playing with his balls.


End file.
